Incantato il sonno
by EveGin
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Ginny atra vez de un hechizo que Luna le recomienda logra comunicarse con Harry, de una manera poco comun? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Incantato il Sonno**  
_"- Ginny escucha - dijo muy lentamente, mientras que los murmullos de las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuertes alrededor de ellos, al tiempo que las personas empezaban a levantarse. - No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo. -  
Ella le contesto con una sonrisa torcida: - Es por alguna estúpida y noble razón, ¿verdad? -  
- Es como....como vivir la vida de alguien mas, estas últimas semanas contigo - dijo Harry - Pero no puedo...no podemos......Tengo cosas que hacer solo -  
Ginny no lloró simplemente se le quedó viendo.  
- Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, ya te usó una vez, y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagina en que peligro estarías si seguimos con esto. El lo sabría, se enteraría, y trataría de llegar a mí por ti.-  
- ¿Y que si no me importa? - dijo Ginny ferozmente  
- A mi si - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral?, y fuera mi culpa...-  
Ginny se volvió a mirar por encima de él, hacia el lago."  
Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo  
Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 2005._Copyright © Ediciones Salamandra, 2006

Por GINNY:  
Después de oír esas palabras me convencí inequívocamente que él me amaba. Yo jamás lo juzgaría por la decisión que había tomado. En el corto tiempo que pasamos juntos, pude darme cuenta que el muchacho que yo creía que era, resultó ser mucho mejor a lo que yo pensaba y esperaba.

Yo sólo quería hacerle feliz, sólo quería ver ese brillo de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios al sonreír se curvaban de una forma que me hacia quedar sin aliento. Había veces que no cruzábamos palabra alguna, dedicábamos el tiempo a mirarnos embobados uno del otro, sonreíamos tontamente y luego nos besábamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar; nos convertimos en uno solo, complementados como jamás imagine que llegaríamos a estar.

Es por eso que no juzgo su partida. En la vida cada quien nace con un propósito y una misión, a él le tocó ser el encargado de librarnos de Voldemort. Y cuando comprendí eso, también comprendí cual era mi misión en esta vida, es de darle esperanza, hacerle feliz, porque, ¿Qué más podría yo pedir que verle feliz después de todo el dolor que a tenido que soportar?

Fue cuando supe cual seria el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, fue una necesidad y a la vez una forma de expresar lo que sentía en ese instante. Yo sé que él lo entendió; no se lo dije con palabras, pero se lo grite desde lo mas profundo de mi ser:

"aquí estuve yo, aquí estoy yo y aquí estaré yo , esperándote, se que aun hay esperanza". No puedo negar que mi corazón se fue con él. No puedo negar que el miedo se a acrecentado cada vez más.

Tampoco puedo negar que si tuviera la oportunidad de verle nuevamente, correría sin dudar a sus brazos, que me aprieten fuerte, sentir su respiración en mi oído, sentir sus manos en mi rostro y cabello, no me importaría enfrentarme a un ejercito de Mortifagos incluso al mismísimo Voldemort para verle otra vez.

No puedo dormir desde que comenzaron las clases el ambiente se torno tenzo, por no decir abrumador. Todo el mundo tiene miedo, todos están a la defensiva; los miembros del ED estamos más unidos que nunca. Nos reunimos todas las noches, sabemos que si nos unimos somos una ayuda sin dudar para todos y para Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Neville asumió el control, siempre supe que detrás de ese chico tímido e inseguro había un líder innato y así se lo dije y él lo acepto con coraje.

El hecho de que el profesor Dombledore muriera, desató el pánico entre los padre y muchos de ellos habían decidido no enviar a sus hijos a Howgarts, la baja se notaba, el cuarto que solía compartir con Hermione y otras muchachas estaba desolado, algunas veces Luna se escabullía sin que la vieran a mi cuarto para hacerme compañía.

Pero muchas veces prefería la soledad, así podía llorar tranquila, nunca me ha gustado andar lloriqueando por los rincones, adopté una personalidad dura por el día, para así no desalentar a los mas nuevos del ED, pero por la noche me caía a pedazos.

Hoy me levanté muy temprano, no quería seguir en mi cuarto vacío, decidí ir al comedor que estaba igual de desolado, era muy temprano para que lleguen a desayunar.

Distinguí una cabellera rubia en un rincón con un libro en sus manos, me alegré al ver que ella me sonreía.

_-Hola Luna, ¿Qué tal tu noche?-_ le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

_-Hola Ginn, que puedo decir, un poco mejor que la tuya tal vez._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- _le pregunto, pero sabiendo que ella lo sabe muy bien. Ella me sonrió desganada.

_-Las ojeras que llevas te delatan-_ me dice casi divertida. Yo sólo levanto los hombros apesadumbrada.

_-Deberías dormir Ginny-_ me dice con un tono de preocupación.

_-Me resulta muy difícil dormir Luna, créeme que lo intento-_ le dije sinceramente.

_-No haces todo el esfuerzo, te lo aseguro_- me dice con reproche.

_-¿Has probado el hechizo "Incantato il sonno?-_ me dice mirándome a los ojos.

_-Luna jamás había escuchado ese hechizo-_ le dije casi burlándome. Estaba casi segura que eran otras de sus tantas locuras propias de ella.

_-No me mires así, no estoy loca-_ me dice adivinando mis pensamientos.

_-Yo… es que…-_ balbuceé avergonzada. Yo quiero mucho a Luna es una muchacha excepcional, pero no puedo negar que es algo extraña.

_-Déjalo ya-_ me dijo despreocupada, _-Ginny ¿quieres saber que es el "incantato il sonno"?._ Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

_-Lo leí en un libro muy antiguo que tenía mi madre, era de una bruja llamada Leonora De La Toscalli, era Italiana. Un día el libro llegó a mis manos cuando mi madre ya había muerto. Comencé a leerlo muy intrigada por lo que el libro decía, de seguro tanto para los muggle o un mago lo que decía aquel libro era imposible._

Mi padre me sorprendió y me lo arrebató nervioso, yo quería saber todo sobre aquel hechizo pero mi padre, se negó rotundamente, con la excusa que todavía no entendería eso.  
Yo seguí insistiendo cada vez, hasta que una noche cuando me fue a dar el beso de las buenas noches decidió revelarme el secreto.

_-¿De verdad que quieres saberlo?- _me preguntó seria, a mi se me iluminó el rostro y asentí entusiasmada.

_-El "Incantato il Sonno"-_ comenzó un poco incomodo._ –es un hechizo..-_ carraspeó un poco y continuó, _-para las parejas, enamoradas ¿entiendes?. Cuando uno de los dos esta lejos del otro. Tu conjuras el hechizo "Incantato il Sonno" antes de dormir y cuando te venza el sueño, llegarás al lugar en donde esta la persona amada. Pero este hechizo tiene sus reglas, la primera y la mas importante, es que el amor que haya entre ambos sea verdadero, si no es así el hechizo no funciona._

Segunda regla, en el encuentro no puedes hablar de nada que influya el futuro, sólo puedes verle, tocarle pero no hablar cosas relevantes.

Y tercero después que hayas despertado, debes de contrarrestar el hechizo, porque si dejas el mundo de los sueños abierto se peligra que la realidad se altere y para siempre.

Mientras Luna me explicaba, no podía caber del asombro, estaba maravillada y al mismo tiempo consternado, jamás había escuchado algo así en mis cortos años de Bruja.

_-¿Resulta?, ¿lo has intentado?-_ le pregunté interesada.

_-No, yo nunca-_

_-¿Y Cómo sabes que funciona?, ¿Cómo sabes si no es solo una fabula?-_ le pregunté dubitativa.

_-Nunca me he enamorado, no he tenido la necesidad-_ me respondió holgadamente.

_-Inténtalo Ginny-_ me animó. _–de seguro te resultará, es mas que evidente que el amor que hay entre Harry y tu es verdadero._

Las locuras de Luna rondaron todo el santo día en mi cabeza. Lo que faltaba, que ahora me volviera bien chafada de la cabeza, creyendo historias fantásticas de mi amiga lunática.

El día había sido duro el profesor Snape nos había castigado, con el doble de deberes, estaba tan agotada, que me caí a la cama con ropa y todo, luego de un buen rato Morfeo no se apareció a por mí. Suspiré resignada a que el insomnio sea ya parte de mí. Recordé las locuras de Luna, todo lo que me había dicho sobre el Hechizo.

_-¿Y si lo intento?-_ me dije a mí misma, _-no, es que estoy muy loca para pensar que algo así funcione-_ me reproché enseguida. _-Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo-_ tenía una batalla campal entre la lógica y la fantasía.

_-Vamos, ¿y qué puedo perder?-_ me dije al final y alcé mi varita al cielo y pronuncié el hechizo palabra por palabra:

_-"Incantato il sonno"-_ una luz marrón cubrió mi cama me senté un poco mareada, una neblina color gris me nublo la visión; lo más extraño que comencé a sentir un olor a humedad, a lodo y a hierva mojada, me percate que ya no estaba en mi cama si no en un bosque desconocido, ahora la humedad se introducía en mi nariz. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar hasta un claro que era iluminado por algo realmente mágico, no era la luna era algo más.

Unos helechos de colores y diferentes tamaños me rodeaban y una pequeña cascada caía desde una roca, el agua era cristalina, el panorama era hermoso, me distraje mirando el color que formaban el resto de agua que salpicaba a la luz, sin darme cuenta me puse al borde de la roca, mi cuerpo se me iba, cuando dos manos que reconocí perfectamente me afirmaron por la cintura, aquel contacto hizo despertar en mi cosas que estaban dormidas desde su partida.

_-Gracias por venir-_ me dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Le miré y pude ver el cansancio de su rostro, definitivamente ya no era el muchacho que besé hace unos meses, ya era todo un hombre.  
Sonreí abrumada, era tan real todo, los aromas, su tacto, sus manos en mi cintura todo era real. Él me acercá más a su cuerpo y acerco su cara a mi rostro, inhaló cerca de mi cuello.

_-Ese aroma, lo extrañaba-_ me dijo cerca de mi oreja y yo estaba conmocionada completa. Con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro maltratado con una fina capa de barba en él, que lo hacía ver más mayor y con la otra desordené su ya largo y desordenado cabello, el sonrió.

_-Te encanta despeinarme-_ me dijo besándome la mejilla. _–es uno de los sueños más reales que he tenido con tigo y me gusta-_ me dijo sonriendo.

_-Aquí estoy yo-_ fue lo único que de mis labios salió. Él me miró a los ojos, queriéndome decir todo en una mirada, su boca buscó la mía con decisión, sus labios ásperos por la brisa hicieron contacto con los míos y yo suspiré en su boca, cosa que lo estremeció, le bese con tanto ahínco que ni yo me reconocí, necesitaba que me apretar contra su cuerpo y al parecer leyendo mis pensamiento así lo hizo, sólo se escuchaba el suave murmullo de la cascada y nuestros labios sumergidos el uno del otro.

Cuando necesité del aire me aparte de él sólo unos centímetros, no miramos como solíamos hacerlo en el lago o detrás de cualquier muro de Howgarts, reímos tontamente y luego nos besamos. Pasaron horas, quizás días, no lo se, pero entre sus brazos todo era mas llevadero; mi cuerpo tembló de frió no me había dado cuenta que sólo andaba con mi uniforme del colegio.

_-Toma, ponte esto-_ Harry me ofreció un chaleco que traía puesto, un poco sucio, yo lo acepté gustosa y me envolví en él.

_-¿Sabes Harry?, esto lo hice para ti-_ desaté el nudo que envolvía mi muñeca derecha una pulsera que decía "aun hay esperanza";_ -la hice con la ayuda de Fred, y creo que te ayudará a seguir con tu misión-_ se la puse en su muñeca y me sonrió.

_- -_ me dijo besándome otra vez. Su rostro se disolvió con la neblina gris y yo no quería que desaparezca.

_-¡Harry, Harry!-_ le llamé pero ya no estaba y todo rastro de humedad se fue. Era muy oscuro y mi cuarto vació me llevo a la realidad otra vez.

Sentada en mi cama mire media soñolienta el panorama. Un aroma peculiar llegó hasta mí, miré lo que vestía y ahí estaba, llevaba puesto su chaleco húmedo y un poco sucio, miré mi muñeca y no estaba la pulsera, entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco, ya no tenia por que sufrir, tan sólo debía dormir y podría tenerle una vez más. La idea me hizo muy feliz; deshice el hechizo, me acurruqué en mi cama abrazada al chaleco que era la prueba fiel y digna que el hechizo "Icantato il sonno" había resultado. Era mi pequeño secreto, bueno, nuestro pequeño secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

POR Harry:  
Era difícil no pensar en ella. Más bien dicho imposible. No pensar en aquellas palabras que me dolieron más a mí que al parecer a ella.

Era precisamente esa forma de ser tan de ella, que me cautivaba, que me intrigaba. Porque ella es distinta, no parece una chica común y corriente, pero dentro de su carácter intrigante, es dulce, sincera, valiente y abnegada. Yo no voy a negarlo, soy un egoísta, extremadamente egoísta.

Por que si de mi hubiese dependido, la hubiese encerrado en una caja con mil cerrojos, para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Mientras yo termine mi misión. Pero ya la conozco bien y me hubiese odiado por eso.

Es difícil no pensar en aquél día en que me di cuenta que ella era mi vida. Cuando la vi de verdad. Cuando la vi con los ojos del corazón.

Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, en silencio tras las sombras, jamás hablamos mucho. Pero me di cuenta, tal vez tarde, de lo que ella era capas de darme tan solo con una mirada. Su sonrisa fresca, su aroma, sus suaves manitos tibias me hacían olvidad por unos momentos quien era y a su lado solamente era un chico con mucha suerte al tenerla a ella.

Su melodiosa voz creo oírla en la penumbra de la noche, mientras que sólo en sueños puedo tenerla. Necesito soñar con ella, soñar con sus besos, soñar con sus caricias, con su cuerpo pegado al mío casi pecaminosamente. Pero las pesadillas no me lo permiten, se apoderaron cada vez más de mi y no puedo tener sueños hermosos.

Su nombre aparece en el mapa del merodeador, lo acarició con la yema a de los dedos, esperanzado de que ella pudiera sentirme cerca.

_-¿Harry?-_ la voz de Hermione me saca de mi ensoñación.

_-Deberías dormir un poco-_ me dice mientras se sienta junto a mí.

_-No quiero dormir, cada día las pesadillas me abruman-_ Hermione acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

_-Debes descansar Harry-_ me dice con cariño._ –anda, has el intento. Yo me quedo de guardia ahora-_ me trata de convencer con ese tono típico maternal que se dirige siempre a mí.

Ahora que Ron se había marchado, pude darme cuenta que significaba para Hermione, ella sollozaba en silencio creyendo que yo no la escuchaba, su tristeza y la mía no era una muy buena dupla.

_-¿La estabas observando?-_ me dice, poniendo sus ojos en el mapa que estaba abierto sobre mis piernas.

_-Travesura realizada-_ dije sintiéndome un poco tonto, a ella nunca se le escapaba algo.

_-Entiendo lo que sientes. No es fácil estar lejos de la persona que amas-_ dijo en un susurro más para si misma que para mí.

Me frustraba mucho la situación, Ginny tenía un futuro por delante, una vida que vivir, una vida para ser feliz. Yo me conformaba con haberla tenido un breve tiempo, tiempo que añoraba a cada segundo que volviera.

_-Anda duérmete ya- _me exige Hermione lanzándome una cobija para que me arropara. Mientras pose mi cabeza en unas cobijas, no entendí como tan rápido comenzó llegar el sueño a mí. Mis ojos se cerraron casi con brusquedad y en la niebla que se formaba a mi paso, pude darme cuenta que estaba en el bosque, a unos cuantos metros de la tienda.

No estaba seguro ya si era un sueño o real, es sonido de mis pisadas en las hojas se escuchaban con tanta claridad. Me abrí camino en medio de unos helechos gigantescos, pude oír un murmullo de agua caer, era una cascada de aguas cristalinas. El impacto que me produjo ver aquella silueta parada justo en el acantilado, trastorno todo pensamiento coherente que aun existía en mí. Estaba muy a la orilla. Me asusté en que ella pudiera caer. Me acerque tan rápido, la rodeé con mis brazos para que no se cayera. Su aroma a flores inundo todo mi ser.

_-Ese aroma-_ dije inhalando con suavidad su cabello y si en algún segundo tuve dudas de que era ella ahora no había ninguna, aquel cuerpo fino y delgado, pequeño pero a la vez colosal estaba entre mis brazos.

_-Gracias por venir-_ atiné a decir.

Su cuerpo fue girando, hasta que su rostro pude contemplar, estaba asombrada y esos ojos chocolates estaban clavados en mi rostro. Ella estaba como siempre, hermosa y podría jurar que ahora estaba más grande. Había un dejo de dolor en su mirada y eso me destrozó.

Su mano tibia y suave rosó mi mejilla haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera ante aquel tacto que tanto añoraba, en las noches frías. Ahora estaba sucediendo con su otra mano acariciando y desordenado mi ya largo y despeinado cabello. Sonreí de placer al sentir entre mi cabello esos dedos finos.

_-Te encanta despeinarme-_ le dije recordado esos momentos robados en los jardines donde nos entrelazábamos, nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos, donde el tiempo no importaba. Mis labios rosaron su mejilla y su tibieza me volvió loco. –_ es uno de los sueños mas reales que he tenido contigo y me gusta._

_-Aquí estoy yo-_ me dijo por fin oyendo su melodiosa voz. Fue suficiente escuchar aquellas palabras. Yo tenia la esperanza, en cierta forma de que ella, sólo ella es al cura de todos mis males. Necesité rosar sus labios. Mi corazón no aguantaba más tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla. Con suavidad la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, busqué sus labios casi con urgencia, ella suspiró en mi boca haciéndome sentir mil cosas por segundo, es que ella era una hechicera y yo un débil mortal bajo su merced.

La besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre me retuve a pensar en que besarla de esa forma era impropio pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar, no nos quedaba tiempo. El beso duró una hermosa eternidad interrumpida por la necesidad de oxigeno.

Nos miramos a los ojos, nos reímos tontamente como siempre solíamos hacerlo. La conexión entre ambos era inexplicable, jamás me imaginé que la hermosa pequeña que salve una vez de la cámara secreta, llegaría a ser la razón de mi vivir. La besé otra vez, la besé una y otra y otra vez. No me percate del tiempo quizás pasaron horas. Días. Semanas. Una eternidad. Por que entre sus delgados brazos rodeándome el cuello yo ya era completamente feliz.

En un momento en que la conciencia se apodero de mi. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. Me percate que solo andaba con su uniforme del colegio muy delegado por lo demás. Me saqué mi chaleco un poco sucio y húmedo, para brindarle un poco de calor.  
_-Toma, ponte esto-_ se lo di mientras se envolvía en él.

_-¿Sabes Harry?, esto lo hice para ti-_ me dijo mientras desataba un nudo en su muñeca y me ofreció una pulsera artesanal._-la hice con la ayuda de Fred y creo que te ayudara a seguir con tu misión-_ me decía mientras la enrollaba en mi muñeca, las letras eran claras: "aun hay esperanza". Y entonces comprendí lo que muchas veces me decía el profesor Dombledore, sobre el amor y la amistad. Yo ya tenía por quien luchar. Pero Ginny era mi razón más poderosa para seguir con vida.

_-Todo es mas llevadero si tienes por quien luchar- _dije mientras busque sus labios para besarla diciéndole en ellos que me aferraría a la esperanza de seguir adelante pase lo que pase.

Su contacto se hizo frio, se desvaneció en el aire, entonces comprendí que todo era un sueño, pero un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

Abrí mis ojos con brusquedad, me incorporé sujetándome con los codos en el suelo y veo que Hermione esta sentada envuelta en una cobija gruesa. Jadeé con frustración aquello había sido el mejor sueño, casi había sido real.

Siento un frio en mi cuerpo. Hermione me mira con desconfianza._-¿Dónde dejaste tu chaleco?, está haciendo mucho frio como para que andes así-_ me regaña.

Yo me miro y me doy cuenta que mi viejo chaleco no está, me había quedado dormido con él puesto, pero ahora ya no estaba. Era un poco confuso.

_-Yo…no se donde lo dejé-_ le respondí mientras busqué otro en reemplazo y me lo puse.  
De pronto vi que en mi muñeca izquierda, había una pulsera. La misma del sueño.

_-No puede ser-_ susurré para mis adentros. Pero luego sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba siendo victima de una magia, una magia muy poderosa que tal vez no comprendería ahora, pero que me estaba ayudando a ser más llevadera esta pesada misión.

_-¿Te pasa algo?-_ me interrogó Hermione.

_-No, no pasa nada-_ dije mientras tomaba el mapa del merodeador y reemplazaba a Hermione en la guardia. No quise decirle a Hermione. Creo que no lo entendería y lo preferí así, que sólo sea un secreto, entre Ginny y yo.

La próxima vez que me durmiera tenia que soñar con Ginny. Y mi corazón me decía que hacía seria.

FIN


End file.
